Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Sandikat
Summary: Ilona has no intention of becoming evil, but when the Prince's plans force her to betray her friends she might not have as much of a choice about it as she thought she did. Can she save Corrine and Christina? Can she save herself?
1. One

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Hallowmere or any of the characters. I am not Trent and I am not making any money off of this story. I was merely curious as to what would have happened if Ilona had been forced to join the Prince in Maiden of the Wolves and so for fun I decided to explore it. This is the result.

**NOTICE: **There are probably spoilers if you haven't read as far as Maiden of the Wolves. I really can't help it. Sorry

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my favorite pupil," Ilona lifted her gaze to match the Prince's and was more shocked than she should have been to see that he had Euan's face. He was smirking. She lowered her eyes before sliding them over to Varco who was still besides her. There was an unknown emotion in his brown eyes. He was staring at her in what could have possibly been a mixture of confusion and resentment that she had not told him earlier. Ilona struggled to keep her composure. "It is good to see you child-"

"I'll not join you," she tried her best to sound gruff and sure but her voice betrayed her. It cracked and she stuttered like a fool. All she got for her interruption was a cuff to the head from one of the senior soldiers behind her who had not left. Ilona tried hard not to wince. The Prince continued on as if he hadn't heard.

"-I trust you are well? And Corrine?" he asked. She noticed that his eyes flickered and it was not caused by the light.

Ilona stuck out her chin. "Corrine is gone. You'll never find her!"

The Prince's expression darkened. The air seemed to become thicker and Ilona involuntarily took a step backwards and got a prod from the man behind her. Then, the Prince smiled. The sudden change of expression made Ilona nervous.

"Why so pessimistic Ilona? I'll have you to help me," he moved closer, peering at her face. She dropped her eyes. "She won't hide from you."

"I'll not join you," Ilona repeated again, lifting her head to glare at the Prince. Euan's face held the smirk again.

"Child, you're bright enough to realize when argument is futile," the Prince chastised and glanced meaningfully at Varco.

Illona stiffened before nodding her head slowly in acknowledgment. The Prince always got his way and he wasn't afraid to threaten or kill to get it. Perhaps though, she wouldn't have to do exactly as he said. Maybe she could warn Corrine and the others despite Varco's warning against betraying the Prince.

Since the argument appeared to be over and the Prince seemed to have won, the Prince called Varco forward to swear his loyalty. It was probably to provide Ilona with an example of how good soldiers behave. Ilona didn't pay attention though. Her mind was reeling with everything that had just happened. What about the countess' maidens and her friends the maids? What about Jeanette? How could she help them now? What about the rathstone? What about her mission? What would Mrs. Brown think?

She was startled out of her thoughts by the Prince bending over the kneeling form of Varco. There was something in the air. She could feel it, and she fancied she could see something, though she wasn't sure what it was. When Varco stood up there was a strange expression on his face. He glanced over his shoulder at Ilona, giving her a look she couldn't quite decipher before leaving with the other soldiers. "Find him a place in the barracks," the Prince commanded and then they were gone.

It wasn't just her and the Prince in the room. There were guards who stood still as statues at the doors and from their stature and smell she assumed they were trolls. The Prince regarded her sternly for a moment before motioning her forward. "Come forward Ilona." he ordered.

Illona squared her jaw and glared up at him in response. "No." she said. "You're evil. You kidnap and kill my friends. I will not become evil." she wished for her sword.

The Prince laughed, but he didn't look amused. "Always the fighter," Euan's face smirked back at her. "Alright Ilona, I shall let you choose. We shall have a duel. If I win you will continue your lessons and become one of my elite soldiers," he regarded her with a tilt of his head, "swearing loyalty to me and doing all I command."

"And if I win?" Ilona asked.

The Prince made a light snorting sound of disbelief as if this was not possible before he gestured to her slowly. "What is your wish?"

"If I win you will let me and my friend Janette go back to the mortal realm and you will give me the countess' rath stone," Ilona said.

"Nothing for Varco?" the Prince asked raising a brow. "He will be disappointed to hear that."

Illona stiffened her cheeks turning red against her will. "Varco is not my," she hesitated looking for the right word, "friend. He is my lieutenant." she said quickly. Perhaps if she hid her affections for Varco the Prince would not hurt him to control her.

"I abhor liars, Ilona," the Prince responded. Ilona tried to stutter a response but the Prince held up his hand. "But it does not matter. We will fight tomorrow, and the winner will be the first to disarm their opponent. You accept the terms of our agreement?" Illona nodded. "Good," the Prince smiled at her. "In the meantime I shall have one of my guards show you to your quarters."

"What about-" Ilona started to ask.

"You shall see your _lieutenant_ shortly," the Prince responded waving a hand as one of the troll guards stepped forward and grasped her arm. "Rest well Ilona. We'll start your training right after the duel," and Ilona's stomach sank at how sure he sounded.

At first she was pulled along by the troll, her nose wrinkling at his smell. Soon, however, he realized that she was following and let go of his death-grip on her arm. Even the guards knew that she had no escape. How long would it be before she was just another mindless soldier doing his bidding? No. Ilona shook her head so violently the troll glanced sidelong at her. She would win the duel. She had to.

The room she had been placed in did not look like a soldier's barracks. In fact, it looked more like a ladies' chamber. "What is this?" Ilona asked the troll.

"A guest room," the troll explained thickly as if she were stupid.

Ilona nodded and the troll left. So, she was a guest? She heard the key click in the lock and realized that she wasn't a guest. She was a prisoner.


	2. Two

When the key clicked in the lock again Ilona turned towards the door. She wasn't sure who to expect, but there was a lingering bit of excitement and horror. It could be Varco, but then again, it could just as easily be the Prince. When a man stepped through and the door was closed behind him and the key clicked again, Ilona was grinning broadly. "Varco!" she crossed the room to him. "How are you?"

His brown eyes scanned her compartment and then slowly took in the fact that she was wearing a dress. The way his eyes scanned her almost made her blush. "He's turning you into a girl!" Varco barked with a laugh.

Ilona scowled. "I already was a girl," she shook her head.

"You look better in trousers," Varco offered with a grin. "But if only you wore a bodice with them," his eyes trailed back down to about her middle before glancing back up at her face. It was bright red.

Ilona was having a hard time keeping her composure. She scowled at him. She didn't know what he was doing here, but it was probably to convince her she should give up this silly duel and simply swear her loyalty to the Prince now. However, Varco seemed more intent on playing with her. She said nothing. Instead, Ilona turned around and moved to walk to the other side of the room.

She heard him move before she felt his arms around her. "What's wrong?" he asked in her ear. Ilona stiffened, but shook her head. He pulled away and spun her around to face him. "You're not happy." his own face held a frown and it broke her heart to see it. "We can be together now," his expression pleaded with her to smile back at him. "We can fight side by side forever!"

"I did not swear loyalty to the Prince," Ilona said quickly, her voice hoarse. She turned away from him quickly.

He did not follow. "What?" he stared at her as she sunk down on the bed, her head in her hands. "How-?"

"I bargained with him," Ilona interjected.

"You didn't!" Varco looked a mixture of horrified and proud.

Illona nodded sourly. "Tomorrow we are to have a duel. If I win he will let Janette and I go free."

"And if he wins?" Varco offered.

"I become one of his pawns," the thought made her throat clog with horror.

"It's not so bad," Varco came close to her and sat down on the bed besides her. "He gave me new powers," the man flexed his hands as if he could see some sort of raw energy building up inside them. "I feel so alive."

"But he will use me to kidnap Corrine," Ilona did not cry, but the near wail in her voice betrayed her.

Varco's voice spoke of his surprise. "You know the Prince's bride?"

Ilona nodded wordlessly. "She," Ilona hesitated, wondering how much information would get back to the Prince. However, the Prince already knew that she was friends with Corrine. Besides, he couldn't use Corrine against her. The Prince would never hurt Corrine, "she is one of my best friends," Ilona said at last. "I would do anything to protect her."

Varco frowned. "Protect her from the Prince you mean?" Ilona didn't move. Varco seemed to sigh. "You know," he ventured gently, "you wouldn't like it if someone tried to protect you from me, would you?"

Ilona stiffened. "That's different."

"They're engaged," Varco nodded.

"That's not what I meant," Ilona glanced meaningfully over at him. "I don't need anyone to protect me."

"Maybe Corrine doesn't either," Varco tried with a halfhearted smile.

"You don't know Corrine," was all Ilona said as she turned away from him.

"Illona," Varco tried to get her attention again but Ilona was finished talking to him.

The second time the door clicked open Ilona was certain that it was going to be someone with some food so that she would be able to make it through her big match the next day without fainting from hunger. She was correct to a certain extent. The man who came brought food with him, but he had no intentions of leaving her alone to eat it.

"Rory?" Ilona stared at him surprised for a moment before her shoulders squared and the surprise turned into a glare. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're hungry aren't you?" Rory replied as he set the tray of food down. "I just called in a favor," he paused, his hand hovering by the tray for a moment before moving to his side as he turned to face her. "I have to know how Christina is."

"You stay away from her!" Ilona responded quickly, her hands clenching into fists. "You've caused her enough trouble already."

There was a thin smile on Rory's beautiful face. "But I am the only thing that can cure her heartache."

"You're the one who caused it in the first place," Ilona shot back. It was good to know that they had neither Corrine of Christina. It was not good to think that she'd soon be forced to help abduct them. No. She would have to think positive if she were to get through this at all.

"Oh, no," Rory shook his head slowly, the smile turning sad. "If you were separated from your lieutenant would your own heart not break?"

Did _everyone_ know about her and Varco? "That's different!" Ilona protested.

"Is it?" Rory asked. "Is it really so different?"

Ilona didn't know the answer to that. Instead she turned her gaze to the tray of food Rory had given her. She wondered if it was safe to eat or not. She was hungry, but she remembered what had happened to Christina. But then again, she had drunk the maidens wine and was fine. It couldn't hurt to keep up her strength. She would be all the more likely to win the match then.

"Are you done?" Ilona didn't care if she was being rude. This was the man who had helped destroy Falston. This was the man who had made her best friend miserable. He did not deserve her sympathy.

Rory seemed to stiffen before he nodded his head. "We will have plenty of time to talk once you are in the service of the Prince," he said before he limped out of the room.

Ilona felt her stomach go cold. Why did everyone seem so certain she would loose? This time, unlike the fight with Varco, there was no one rooting for her. Not even Varco. Even if he hadn't sworn loyalty to the Prince this was one way for them to be together forever. If it had been any other army she would have signed up without a doubt. The life of a soldier was the life for her, but she would not become evil. Ever. Not if she could help it.

She stared at the food on the tray and just as she hadn't been hungry at all she was suddenly ravenous. Carefully avoiding all the fruits and the wine, Ilona helped herself to the breads and the meats. The food was good, but not suspiciously so, and Ilona decided not to worry about it. If she got sick upon her return to the mortal realm she would deal with it. Christina had survived it, after all, and Ilona was stronger than Christina.

Having eaten her meal Ilona decided to get some rest.


	3. Three

_Ilona sped across the meadow with the single-mindedness of one on a mission. She ran silently, her nose to the ground. Then she heard them. Her ears pricked up at the sound of her pack. She had spent a long time searching for them, and now she had finally found them. She tilted back her head and howled in response before she raced forward, even faster than she had before. She would no longer be a lone wolf. She would be safe._

_As she crested the hill that overlooked the meadow she could see shapes pulsing in the darkness– wolf shapes. _

_Her ears pricking up she raced down towards them. Her tail wagged in anticipation as she skidded to a halt at the bottom of the hill. One of the wolves barreled towards her and playfully knocked into her side. She had bared her teeth at him and whirled around to join in the game when she froze. The scents of the other wolves came to her on the breeze and her hackles raised as she realized that this was not her pack. _

_The male wolf besides her prodded her gently in the shoulder with his nose. Ilona whined in response, backing away from the strange pack of wolves that were moving closer. The male turned to join them, racing into their ranks and then looking expectantly back at her. _No. _Ilona turned and quickly sped away from the group of wolves her paws barely touching the ground in her haste. Behind her she could hear the forlorn howl of the male wolf._

No. _Ilona was back in the meadow. Alone. She used her superior senses to check to see if she had been followed by the other pack, but she had not been. Relaxing somewhat, the fur along her back flattened. Then another howl tore through the night. Her pack! _No. _She had been fooled before. Torn, Ilona threw back her head and howled forlornly into the night sky._

Ilona woke at the sound of the key being turned in the lock of her prison. She shot upright, tumbling out of the bed and turning to face whoever was coming in to bother her. Despite the glamour of curls and navy that he seemed persistent to keep up around her, Ilona could see the Captain through it. "I trust you slept we-e-e-ell?" the last word came out a sigh as always. His misshapen tongue kept getting in the way of his talking. Ilona nodded slowly, trying hard not to see through his glamour. She preferred the visage of the man with the watery eyes to the Captain's real face. "Good." he said, his face contorting into what she had finally figured out to be a smile. "The Prince awaits."

"I'm ready," Ilona replied squaring her shoulders and following the Captain down the hallway. Ilona was lost by about the third turn, but that was good, she figured. Ilona didn't want to know her way around here.

They stopped in a large room. A fire burned on the far end and there was a small group of people inside. Two of them were locked in combat, while the rest stood about watching appreciatively. Ilona stopped just inside the door, watching as the blades danced. It was then that she realized she recognized the one foil. It was not the same color as the others and she knew the man wielding it. She stiffened as she realized it was the Prince. So, he was warming up? Or was this a full fledged match.

She watched the fight and her stomach sunk through the floor. The Prince had taught her everything she knew. How could she ever expect to beat him? Defeat seemed imminent and then she noticed that one of the shapes was more familiar than the others. Varco stood in the small crowd that was watching the Prince and his opponent. He was here! Beyond all reason her heart soared. He had taught her a lot. Perhaps with the knowledge Varco had imparted to her, she did stand a chance.

She moved forward but the Captain held out a bloody hand barring her path. He didn't speak, but the gesture told her to wait and so she backed away and waited.

It did not take much longer for the match to be over. Ilona wasn't sure how long they had been going at it, but when the Prince was finally victorious he and the other man stepped forward to shake hands and there was some low murmuring that Ilona couldn't make out. Then the Prince turned towards her.

"Ah, Ilona," he greeted her as the Captain finally let her move forward. She moved past the Captain, showing she was coming forward of her own free will. "Have you thought on the matter of our agreement and wish to change it?" he asked with a lazy smile. So that was why he'd fought the first duel. It was a theatric intended to scare her. Well, it wouldn't work. Ilona thrust her chin forward defiantly.

"Afraid I'll win?" Ilona asked, but inside she had the nagging wonder if this was a good idea or not. But Varco had not warned her against what she was doing. He'd actually seemed rather impressed that she'd dared to do so.

The Prince laughed and before long the rest of the room had joined him. "Give the girl a sword," he said at last. "And watch men," he smirked, "you might learn something."

The man who had been dueling before stepped over to Ilona and handed her his sword. There was no emotion on his face, but there was something sparkling in his eyes. Taking the sword in her hand, Ilona turned towards the prince. He was watching her intently, sizing her up, and Ilona realized they hadn't dueled in a long time. Well, then, she had the element of surprise. Perhaps this would go better than she had hoped.

They took their positions across from each other and saluted before moving into the en garde position. "Very good Ilona," the Prince said in such a belittling fashion it made the girl bristle. "What else do you remember?"

Ilona stopped herself from responding as she watched him waiting for him to move. Still, a grunt escaped her throat and the Prince smiled mockingly at her. "Been spending too much time with the simple soldiers dear Ilona? Why, I remember you used to be quite eloquent before you slept in the dirt with the dogs," he was baiting her.

He was baiting her and she fell for it. Rage flashed in Ilona's eyes and she attacked. The prince held her off with a clash of silver. The onlookers watched as the pair moved gracefully across the floor. It was clear to everyone watching that he was playing with her. He blocked her quick and angry attacks with ease.

Soon the girl was panting her short hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. The Prince smirked at her as he advanced and began his own attacks. "Ilona, have you forgotten everything I taught you?" she swung her sword to clang against his frantically at the last moment distracted by his words and her own exhaustion. "Well, I suppose we'll have to start right back at the basics," the Prince made a disappointed clucking sound with his tongue.

Ilona would have none of this. She lunged forward with a new ferocity and the clang of swords became more incessant as the battle raged further. The crowd was clearly impressed and trying to hide it. None of them, however, were rooting for the girl to win. They were curious to see how long this fight would go on for though. If this girl had been handpicked by the Prince she had to be something special.

The girl was tiring and the Prince knew it. It wasn't long before she made a wrong step, her sword flew from her hand with a clatter onto the floor. She froze instantly and glanced down. The tip of the Prince's blade was resting right above her heart. Had this been to the death she would be dead. Her gaze smoldered as she drew it up to look at the Prince. He was grinning in a lazy fashion that clearly stated he had won, like he'd known he was going to, no questions asked. The blade moved from her heart to her throat.

"On your knees child," he commanded. Someone had come forward and taken the sword from the ground near her, or at least she couldn't find it. Though, a sword wouldn't make much of a difference now anyway, would it? Ilona paused for barely a moment before she sank to her knees. She had failed. She had failed everyone and as soon as that sunk in she was overwhelmed with terrible sorrow. Ilona was not one to cry, but tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill.

The Prince was leaning over her. His sword was resting gently on her shoulder as though he was still under the impression he needed something to reign her in and his free hand gripped her other shoulder rougher than she was sure he needed to. "Say it." he ordered.

There was a lump in Ilona's throat. She tried to swallow past it so her words would come out strong, clear and defiant, but all she managed was a whimper of a child's voice. "I swear loyalty to you," she said. The grip tightened and she felt his gaze on her. He expected more. "For as long as I live," she continued hesitantly. "I shall do as you command."

She felt him smile, too afraid to look up, and the grip on her shoulder lightened. Then there was the tingling sensation. It ran first down her arm and then across her shoulders and to every tip of her. It was an odd sensation that Ilona could find no parallel for but it made her feel incredibly alive like that time Varco had shared his powers with her. Her senses seemed heightened. She felt she could hear a pin drop from a mile away during a thunderstorm even if she really couldn't. She gasped, nostrils flaring and glanced up at the Prince.

"Yes, Ilona," he whispered. "There are many benefits to being in my favor," the smirk softened before he straightened and handed his sword to someone else. "Now, you shall begin your training. Clearly, you need quite a bit of it if that was the best you can do."

To go from extreme sadness to sudden anger is a more natural progression than one would like to think. Ilona's disappointment in herself was easily channeled into a rage and she leapt to her feet glaring at the Prince. "I will observe your training," he informed her lazily as he walked off the training ground and through a cleared path.

The Captain walked towards her and Ilona had to try not to stare at his blood-slick hand. Was he taking her back to her room? He picked up a sword and looked at her expectantly. Ilona tried not to cringe as his misshapen mouth tried to work out how to say, "We have a lot of work to do."

Ilona nodded and received her own practice sword, trying hard not to glance at the Prince where he sat observing the spectacle with clear amusement on his face. As the Captain gave her directions Ilona did not notice that the majority of the crowd departed leaving her, the Captain, the Prince and a few chosen guards.


	4. Four

By the time the Captain finally let her go Ilona's face was red with exertion and she was dripping with sweat.

"Not bad Ilona," she had almost forgotten he was there. The girl turned around slowly to face the Prince. He had risen from his chair and was watching her intently. "You are excused." Without another word the Prince sent a dismissive gesture the Captain's way and sauntered from the room. Ilona watched him as he left, not able to do much else. Her breath came in weary pants and her head pulsed from over excersion but she felt stronger than she ever had in her life. It was strange, how could she feel so good when–there was a sudden weakness in her knees as she thought of her humilating defeat and even more degrading position. She was rocked to her core and the Captain glanced at her curiously as she swayed in her spot.

Without a word to her the Captain turned and walked out of the room. With nothing else to do Ilona scurried after him hoping that he would take her to wherever she was supposed to go. He didn't seem to be waiting for her to follow as he walked purposefully down the hall and Ilona felt slightly awkward following him, but she was really too tired to care much for the repercussions. All she wanted to do was sit down and have something to drink.

The girl was led down a hallway and they stopped at a doorway that she recognized. The Captain opened the door and nodded to her. Ilona slipped past him and back into the familiar room. She heard the door close behind her and the lock click but she didn't bother to look back at it again. She knew exactly how it would be because it had been that way earlier.

With a sigh the dark haired girl turned away towards the washbowl and the water pitcher. Pouring water into the bowl she washed her face, neck and arms relishing the coolness of the water for a moment before toweling it off with the washcloth she found besides the stand. She stared at her face in the mirror for a second. She looked like Ilona. Still, she found that hard to believe because for a moment she had felt other...ness. Was she still herself?

Her musings were interrupted by the lock on the door clicking open and the door itself sliding slowly open. Varco poked his head in, grinned roguishly at her, and then shouldered the rest of the way in. He was balancing two plates and a tankard in his arms, and Ilona rushed forward to help him with them. The man shooed her off, placing the plates down on the table before grabbing a chicken leg off one of the plates.

"I brought food," he said through a half masticated mouthful of chicken flesh.

Ilona bit her lip to keep from both laughing and making a face at his terrible manners. She might not have exactly been a fan of manners, but she'd been raised with them all her life and Varco's crudeness made her cringe and laugh in the same instance.

"Thank you," she finally managed to choke out before she sat in one of the chairs and pulled a plate gently towards her.

"Oh, right." Varco fell into the other chair casually. "I forgot you're a lady," he teased.

Ilona made a face at him before she studied the food hesitantly. Varco hadn't brought her any fruit, and the drink in the tankard was ale. He watched her hesitate before she finally began to slowly eat.

Varco's mouth turned upward at her cautiousness. "You're right to be wary," he said after a while, swallowing down a mouthful of chicken before he tried to talk this time, "but no worries. He's not the countess," the man shrugged as Ilona turned to stare at him.

"So I'd noticed," she replied dryly, gently placing her fork on the edge of her plate and flexing her fingers as though they were stiff. They felt strange absent of that rush of power. Varco noticed but said nothing, taking a drink from his own tankard.

"How did practice go? Only got to see a bit of it myself. You looked pretty good up there," the lieutenant said grinning roguishly.

Ilona frowned. "I lost."

"I'd say you did pretty well. After all, the Prince is a marvel with a sword," Varco responded.

"I know," the loss made Ilona rather snappy. " Euan- I mean, the Prince, was my teacher," she tilted her head up. "I don't know why I ever thought I had a chance."

Varco frowned. "Come girl," he leaned forward, his face all seriousness. "You beat me didn't you?" and then his face split into a grin ruining the illusion.

The boyish girl had to stop herself from making a face at him. "Don't even joke like that," she sighed and pushed some of her food about on her plate.

"What's wrong?" Varco was studying her intently.

"Nothing," Ilona lied, but Varco continued to stare at her in an unconvinced fashion and she eventually caved. "I've never felt so," she trailed off with a frown, "powerless and yet powerful at the same time."

Varco nodded as though he understood, and of anyone, he probably did.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Both Varco and Ilona jumped to their feet as the door swung open and a servant stood in the doorway. "The Prince wishes to see you Miss Ilona," the man said glancing curiously at Varco before focusing on the girl again. "Immediately."

Ilona raised her brows and glanced at Varco before heading for the door to follow the servant.

The tomboy was starting to get a feel for the winding halls of the Prince's domain. She followed the servant silently wondering what could possibly be so important that Euan would want her to come to him right that moment. Though, he was a prince, Ilona supposed he would be used to getting his own then and there.

She stopped as soon as the servant did, pausing outside a doorway for half a second before the servant turned and went inside. Ilona followed him.

"Ah, Ilona," the Prince was smiling at her in the fashion a person would smile at the last piece of a puzzle they had been missing for awhile and had just found. "Good of you to join us," he said as if she'd had a choice.

Ilona glanced behind her and found the servant who had brought her here was gone.

"Come closer," the Prince gestured and Ilona obliged her feet seeming to have a will of their own. "For someone who isn't your _friend _ you seem to spend an awful lot of time with that lieutenant of yours," his expression turned into a smirk when he saw her face go red. She opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand. "It's good to be around him, isn't it?"

Ilona didn't know where this was going but she was pretty sure she wasn't going to like it.

"He makes you feel complete," Euan stood up then, moving closer to Ilona, circling her like a predator. "Admit it. You love him."

"I do no-!" Ilona burst out but was silenced by a glare from the Prince. She crossed her arms over her chest and whispered fiercely to herself. "I do _not_ love him."

"It's hard to be away from the ones you love," the Prince continued like she had said nothing. "Would you like me to send the lieutenant away?" Ilona stiffened. "Would you like to know the heartache I felt when my darling bride was kidnapped and taken away from me?"

"This," he gestured to the beating stone in his chest, the blood stained front, "will soon hurt no longer. Do you want to know why Ilona?"

The girl most certainly did not want to know why, but assumed he was going to tell her anyway.

"You are going to bring Corrine back to me," he smiled.

"I can't betray my friends!" Ilona looked a mixture of angry and horrified.

"Don't you remember Ilona?" asked Euan with a smile. "You haven't got a choice."


End file.
